Pipeline
Pipeline is a large multiplayer level in Call of Duty 4. Its main design centers around two side-to-side warehouses out in the middle of Russia (or somewhere exotic) and the immediate areas around it. It is an abandoned railyard with many hiding places. Gameplay The map features a good variety of sniper positions throughout the level. Including on top of the roofs of the two main warehouses, and the green hill they both face. These positions (apart from the hill) can provide good cover from enemies who may spot you. Almost all weapons are suited to this map, the only weapon type that struggles here is the shotguns as they have a short range and you will often have to neutralize targets at medium range. Then again, shotguns come in handy in the tunnels as you will often come across enemies in close range. Try not to go straight down the middle of the map in between the two warehouses as you face many threats such as a machine gun position and numerous other positions where the enemy can take you out with ease. The level also has a rather elaborate network of tunnels beneath it. These tunnels can provide undetected movement from one location to another, however are used predominately during Search and Destroy, Headquarters and Sabotage. Glitches Perhaps the easiest of the online glitches, the 'pipe glitch' allows a player to be within the underground pipes. To do this, one must jump towards the pipes, then crouch in mid-air onto the small ledge next to the pipes. Looking away from the pipes, go prone and turn parallel with the pipes, moving under them. When completely against the wall, the player may then go back to crouch in the pipes. NOTE: Crouching may cause you to see the pipes, and will make a metallic noise if shot at/through. If prone, the section of pipe you are in may 'disappear' allowing you to use silenced weapons without shooting through the pipes. Also, while in the pipes, a player can still be seen by opponents, but it is easy to catch them off guard when prone. There is also a Glitch on the turrent (MG). To do this you must go underneath where the turrent (MG) is jump up on the window and it looks lyk u float in mid air but ur sitting on a very thin ledge. Then once you face out the window and you are looking outside the window turn right and face the wall that is further away from you. Do no get of the ldge otherwise it wont work for you. Then lean to your right and then press the action button and then you will automatically be on the turrent (MG). You can die by people shooting you from underneath where you get up on the turrent (MG) or either a helicopter kills you. You can not be shot when you are up top you can only be shot underneath of where you got up to the turrent (MG) There is also a bounce, called the Pipepline Bounce Where you have to perform a Strafe Jump from the rooftops of Warehouse 1, then hit the window of the white van near Warehouse 2 to bounce up to its rooftops. Trivia *Warehouse 1 is the same as those seen in One Shot, One Kill in front of the Prypiat. *In Call of Duty 2, one of the early missions involves you crawling through a pipe at the beginning of the level. When you crawl through completely, you end up in what appears to be Warehouse 2 of this map. It is almost identical, with the small passageway that runs under the whole level present in the CoD2 version. *In the mission One Shot, One Kill, you can see this map in the distance, and on this map, you can see the building where you snipe Imran. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer